Shadow the Hedgehog: Forgotten Friendship
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: After escaping ARK, Shadow's escape pod is hit by a meteor and is send far from earth and to a different world. In Canterlot City, Sunset tries to convince her friends about the memory stone, the pod crashes in a forest close by. Sunset and the girls meet the hedgehog, Shadow. Soon the group team up to find the memory stone to save their memories, while helping Shadow remember his.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Real Shadow's Disappearance

Fifty years ago in Space Colony ARK, G.U.N soldiers come into the space station to shut it down. The police come into the science room and captured everyone who are on board. All except three.

Running through the halls there is a black and red color hedgehog holding a hand of a blond girl. The hedgehog is helping the girl run away. Behind them is an old scientist with a long gray mustache.

The old man shouts, "Keep running, I try to stall them as long as I can."

"Grandfather!" The girls scaredly shouts.

The man says, "Shadow, take Maria and get to the escape pods. Hurry!"

"Right," Shadow answers.

Shadow then hurries with the girl, Maria in tow. The old man stays behind to stall the G.U.N soldiers.

The hedgehog Shadow continues to run with Maria to make their escape.

"Shadow, we need to go back," Maria worriedly says.

"I know I'm worried about the Professor, but he wants us to hurry," Shadow says.

The two continue to run down the halls until they reach the door. The door automatically opens as they run inside, and close soon after. Shadow and Maria stop to see an empty escape pod.

"Shadow, what are we gonna do?" Maria asks.

"We need to get to the planet before they come, but it seems that there's one escape pod left," Shadow says.

He turns to Maria, "You get inside the pod and I'll set the coordinates to earth."

"No Shadow, you should go in. They're after you, so they won't do anything to me. At least you'll be safe," Maria denies.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps.

"They're coming! Herry Maria, you need to get in the escape pod," Shadow says.

But Maria doesn't go in the pod. Instead, she pushes Shadow inside and the pod closes behind him.

"Maria!" Shadow exclaims. He then tries to punch and kick himself out, but the pod won't open.

Maria is setting the coordinates to get to the planet. Just then, the door open to reveal a G.U.N police officer.

The officer shouts, "Freeze!"

Maria gasps and turn to see the officer holding a gun at her.

He says, "Take your hand off that lever."

But Maria places both of her hands on the lever and refused to let go.

The man says, "I'm not fooling around here!"

We all her courage, Maria pulls the switch.

"Stop!" The man shouts, and fires the gun.

The next moment, Maria falls to the ground after the lever has been pulled.

Shadow screams, "Maria!"

The man drops the gun and falls into depression and shame. Then leaves the room raking the gun with him.

Even though she has fallen, Maria manages to lift her head to face Shadow, who is desperately trying to get out of the pod.

At the last moment of her life, Maria begs Shadow, "Shadow please promise me… that you'll help people… and be friends with them."

"Maria!" Shadow screams.

I'm sure you'll be very happy there Shadow. I only wish that I could come along with you. The world looks so beautiful from up here in space, but my grandfather says that the people who lived there have to face many problems. That's why you were created to help those people and to be their friend," Maria says, showing a smile on her face.

She says, "Sayonara… Shadow the Hedgehog…"

Maria closes her eyes and her head lands on the floor. At the same time, the escape pod goes through the trap door. Shadow's escape pod continues to go into space. Suddenly a meteor hits Shadow's pod and sets him off course. Now he flies deep and deep into space. In the pod, Shadow has been knocked out due to the collision of the meteor. Where he goes, not even Shadow knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Slightly Friendship Investigation

On a planet earth in a city of Canterlot City, many people are at the beach playing in the sand, volleyball, surfing, or just sunbathing. Finally, arriving at the beach is a girl and ex-unicorn name Sunset Shimmer. She has to take a trip back to Equestria after discovering her friends good memories of her are erased. Now she knows that someone is using an ancient stone called the Memory Stone to erase everyone's memory of her. She decides to head back to the beach to find the girls.

"I do hope that the girls are still here. I have to convince them about the memory stone," Sunset says.

Sunset continues to walk to the beach to find the girls to convince them about the stone.

Deep in space, the black and red hedgehog that is still in the escape pod is unconscious. Soon, it begins to fall out of space and into a nearby planet.

Back on the beach, sunset tries to convince the girls about their friendship towards her and the Memory Stone is the reason for them having trouble remember many things. Sadly, because of Trixie's interference, the girls are not planning on listening to her.

"Why would you I photoshop this?! I'm not making this up?" Sunset asks.

"Because. You expect us to believe that these girls will ever be friends with you. Trixie doesn't think so" Trixie remarks

"No guys! You have to believe me. I'm not making any of this up. I…" Sunset says.

She then begins to stammer in shock, "I-I-I-I-I…"

Confused, everyone turn around and gasp in shock. They see something fly across the sky and crashes into the forest close by. The bird fly away as they cry their bird sounds in fear, and cause the ground to shake. Everyone end up losing their balance and fall on to the sand.

"What in tarnation was that?!" Applejack asks in shock.

"I don't know, but that is definitely not normal," Trixie answer.

Sunset is still in shock for what she has seen. She knows that she needs to find out what it is, but she needs to convince the girls about the memory stone. Then again, she wonders if whatever lands there can be dangerous. Sunset decides there is one thing to do.

Sunset stands up, and walks along the beach.

"Where are you going?" Rainbow asks.

"To check out what that thing was?" Sunset answers.

"What?! Something just land in the forest, hard, and you want to go check it out! And not knowing it could be dangerous or not! Are you out of your mind?!" Trixie asks in shock.

"I know it sounds completely crazy, but someone has to," Sunset answers.

"Um if you don't mind me asking, but why?" Rarity asks.

Sunset sighs, "I guess it's because I've been in crazy situations like this. Sadly, you all don't remember. Someone used the Memory Stone to erase all your memories of you ever being my friends. You don't remember Princess Twilight offering me her friendship. Us being in the battle of the band and saving the school from the Dazzlings who were sirens from another world. Saving Twilight from being corrupted by Equestrian Magic, and saving Camp Everfree from Gloriosa who was also corrupted my magic and we got these geodes that gave us magical abilities. You… all don't even remember me being your friend."

The girls are feeling unsure about this statement. Twilight then notice the sadness in Sunset's eyes and on the verge of tears. She starts to sense the truth from Sunset's words.

"You all don't have to go if you don't want to, but I'm going," Sunset says.

She then walks away to find out what crashed in the forest. Trixie and the others are looking a bit skeptic, but decide to walk away and go back to their beach fun. All except for Twilight. She feels something within her heart thar she shouldn't walk away. Twilight looks to see that Sunset is walking towards the forest trail. She decides to go with her heart, and head back to her friends.

Sunset looks in the forest trail. She can see how dark and a little spooky it us, but decides to put on a brave face and walk inside.

Suddenly, she hears someone calling out, "Sunset, wait!"

Sunset quickly turns around to see Twilight and the rest of the six friends running towards her. They stop at front of the trail to catch their breath.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Sunset asks.

"Helping you silly," Pinkie answers.

Before Sunset can asks, Twilight says, "We're sorry, about how we acted. I admit, I don't fully remember and part of my memories are blank. If what you're saying is true, then we are friends and someone is trying to take that away from you. We want to help you get our memories back, and we're not going to let you walk into danger alone."

"Twilight's right, what you're doing is plum crazy," Applejack says.

"She's right. You could get hurt," Fluttershy says.

"You don't know what could be out there," Rarity says.

"Which is why we're coming with you," Rainbow says.

Sunset is stunned to see the girls smiling back at her, and wants to help her.

Sunset smiles as she shed tears, "Thanks guys, that… really means a lot to me."

Twilight hugs Sunset as she begins to cry with a smile on her face. Applejack and the others smile as well. Although, Rainbow turns her head away, not wanting to get sappy or emotional.

"Well, if you guys really sure about it, then we better find out what that thing is," Sunset says.

"Agree," Twilight says.

Soon the girls are walking down the forest trail to find the thing that has fallen in the crash. They been walking for a while now. The main six realize they are still in their swimsuits and sandals, and should have change.

"I wish we changed before we came out here," Rarity complains.

"Yeah. It's hard to walk in sandals," Twilight says.

"I wonder if we're anywhere near the crash," Sunset replies.

"Sure hope so. This is supposed to be the spooky part of the woods," Pinkie says.

"Yeah. I heard that people actually go missing in these parts," Sunset says.

Fluttershy gulps, "Let's not think about that."

Suddenly, Sunset stops, and the others bump into the ones at front.

"Why you stop for?" Rainbow asks.

"There's something over there," Sunset quietly answers.

The others look ahead to notice smoke is coming from a clearing off the path. Sunset puts her finger over her mouth, letting the others know to stay quiet. Then they quietly sneak off the path and walk to the bushes close by. Sunset pushes the bush to the side, and gasps to what she is seeing.

The others look from behind, and reply, "Woah!"

The seven girls are shocked and astonished to see a crater in the clearing. What's more, they can see a strange container or a pod of some kind in the middle.

"What is that?" Applejack asks.

"I don't know. I never seen anything like it before, and it fell from the sky. But it looks… almost like a pod of some kind," Twilight answers.

"You mean those kinds that people go in to escape? Like in the movies?" Pinkie asks.

"I believe so," Twilight answers.

Rainbow says, "You know what this means, there might be aliens in that pod. We might be the first to make contact with them."

"Aliens?! Neato!" Pinkie cheers.

"I don't know, people often wonder if living life can survive out of earth, but no one is able to prove it," Twilight says.

"But maybe we will be the lucky ones to discover it," Sunset says.

She then leaves the bush and walk down the crater. Then she walks towards the large pod. Twilight and the others quickly follow.

"That is a pretty big pod," Fluttershy says.

"Yeah. It's enough for a grown adult to fit inside," Applejack says.

"I wonder what's in there," Rarity replies.

"Maybe aliens? Or zombies?" Pinkie guesses.

She gasps, "Zombie aliens?!"

Fluttershy yelps. Everyone begins to get scared to imagine what could be in the pod.

"Pinkie don't scare us like that," Sunset says.

"Sorry," Pinkie replies.

Sunset looks over the pod, "The only way to find out is to open it."

"How?" Twilight asks.

Before Sunset can answer, the pod glass begins to open and smoke comes out of it. The girls yelp as they stand back in fright. They fear on what is going to come out of the pod. Fear that whatever is inside can be dangerous. Suddenly, they see a silhouette coming out of the pod, and is down standing on the ground. When the smoke clears, they can see what is in the pod.

"A hedgehog?!" The girls asks in shock.

Indeed, it's a hedgehog, but it's not normal. This one is black with red stripes on his arms, legs, and on his quills, red eyes, and white, red, and black gloves and matching shoes with gold wristbands. The hedgehog is looking at the girls with a stern look causing the girls to flinch in front.

Suddenly, the hedgehog closes his eyes and collapses. The girls gasp in shock.

Sunset runs to the hedgehog and pick him up, "Are you okay?"

"It could be hurt. We should go to the animal shelter or something," Fluttershy says.

"Let's just get it out of here before someone shows up," Rainbow says.

The girls then begin to make their way out of the forest to give the hedgehog some medical care. Sunset has never seen a hedgehog like him before, not even in Equestria.

Sunset looks at the hedgehog, "What are you and where did you come from?"

The girls continue to hurry out of the forest to get this mysterious hedgehog to the animal shelter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Unidentified Hedgehog

In the Animal Shelter, Sunset and the others are able to get the mysterious hedgehog to the shelter with him being seen. In one of the rooms, Twilight and Fluttershy are running a check up on their mysterious friend. Outside of the room, the girls are sitting waiting for results. Sunset is passing back and forth in concern.

Rarity turns to Sunset, "Sunset darling, you shouldn't be passing around like that. It won't do you any good."

"Sorry, I'm just worried about the hedgehog, and confused about him," Sunset answers.

"I think we're all confused. I never seen a hedgehog that big before, and has black and red fur," Applejack says.

"Yeah. however, I do like the shoes and gloves he is wearing," Rainbow says.

"Me too. I definitely represent his darkish appearance personality, especially the gold rings on his wrists and ankles," Rarity says.

"Still, I wonder where he came from. I never seen a hedgehog like that in Canterlot City or in Equestria," Sunset says.

Pinkie asks, "You're from Equestria like Princess Twilight?"

"Yes. You guys already know it. But I suspect that memory was erased as well," sunset says with a sigh.

Applejack calmly says, "I don't know which is stranger, us having our memories erased by a rock or the fact that we may have found an alien hedgehog."

"Indeed, I remember having to go through a lot during the school year. A black and red hedgehog is something new to me though," Rarity says.

"It's new to me too. If it's not from Canterlot City or in Equestria, and has fallen out of the sky in an escape pod, then here is one conclusion that is highly close to impossible," Sunset says.

"Like what?" Rainbow asks.

Sunset looks out the window to see the sun setting, "The hedgehog is from out there… in space… somewhere."

The others look at each other with confused and worried looks. If what Sunset says is true and what they have seen with their own eyes, this mysterious hedgehog that has reach the city is from outer space.

Everyone turn their heads to see the door opening, and Fluttershy and Twilight leaving the room.

Sunset walks to the girls, and asks, "How is the hedgehog doing?"

"We're happy to let you know that he is doing just fine," Fluttershy says.

"He?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight nods her head, "Yes. After a theral check up, we discovered that the creature is a strange mutation of a hedgehog. We also know that the hedgehog is male."

"Oh, so the hedgehog is a boy then. I should have knows judging by the gloves and shoes that he is wearing," Rarity says.

Sunset asks, "Is there anything else you find out about him?"

"Well, examining him, we discovered that he received a few bruises probably due to the crash. We also saw that he had a bad blow to the head," Twilight says.

"That's sounds should take him to a doctor," Pinkie says.

"I don't think it's a good idea. If we bring him to any doctor of vet, they'll call the police or something and take him to a science lab. He'll be treated like an experiment," Sunset says.

"You're right. It's best that we keep him out of sight," Twilight says.

"I agree. We don't want to draw too much attention to the little feller," Applejack says.

"So what dowe do with him? I don't feel right keeping him at the shelter like a pet," Fluttershy worriedly asks.

Sunset steps in, "I can take him to my house."

"Are you sure you wanna look after him? We don't want 'that what ever he' is' givin' you any trouble," Applejack asks.

"Don't worry, We handle a lot worse than him during the school year," Sunset says.

The girls look at Sunset.

Pinkie says, "She does have a point. Besides, how much trouble can one hedgehog be?"

Rainbow rolls her eyes, "You might what to rephrase that, Pinkie."

"It's okay guys, I think I can look after him. In a way, I'm kind of an alien myself. A foreigner from a land of talking ponies. I think I can handle him," Sunset says.

"If you say so. But if you have any trouble with him, give us a call. Let us give you our…" Rarity says, but notices Sun giggling.

Rarity suspects, "You have our numbers already, haven't you?"

"I did," Sunset answers.

Twilight asks, "Maybe you can start telling us about this memory stone, and how you were able to come across this information."

Sunset nods her head, and agrees to tell the girls about it.

In the room, the mysterious hedgehog is sleeping in large blasket on top of a table. He also has a red blanket covering him to the neck and his head laying on a pillow. The hedgehog groans as he slightly turns his head.

Outside of the room, Sunset has explain that she has gone back to Equestria to ask Princess Twilight for help. There she explains that she has make amends with her old teacher Princess Celestia. There they go to a restricted section to an ancient library. Princess Twilight find a scroll that explains the Memory Stone origins. Sunset says that the Memory Stone belong to an evil sorceress, and with the stone, she can erase any memory even fragments. Clover the Clever chased after her, but has his memories erased, but manages to write done what he done and able to findher. Sunset also says that somehow Clover and the sorceress end up in this world, and someone else found it.

"And so someone from this world must be using the Memory to erase all your good memories of me in order to make you all hate me again," Sunset says.

"I can't believe it! Who would do such a thing?!" Rarity asks in shock.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's someone who still has a grudge against me even though I change," Sunset says.

"I think someone needs to get a life and move on," Rainbow says.

"Yeah. And erasing people's memories is not the answer. It could cause some problems to the people who memories are erased. Not to mention it could be dangerous if being used too much," Twilight says.

"You're right. I suspect Trixie might have it. Given to the account on what she said to you guys about making my photos faked," Sunset says.

"You're right. She was so sure of that you made those pictures instead of actually making it," Pinkie says.

"And it's possible that someone might not try to get us. They might try to erase the good memories of you throughout the entire school," Twilight says.

"You're right. It might be hard to know if she has the stone or not. Not to mention, trying to figure out how to get the memories back from it, Sunset says.

Sunset turns to the girls, "If we're going to find the stone, then we need to do this carefully and separately. You all can stay together, but I have to do my end on my own."

"What?! Why?!" Rainbow asks.

"If the whole point is to make you guys hate me, it will be suspicious if they see me talking to you like friends. They'll erase your memories all over again," Sunset says.

"She's right. We need to act like none of this had occurred. Which means we have to make sure we don't make too much contact with Sunset until the stone can be found," Twilight says.

"Sounds like a plan, but what will be do if we find it?" Pinkie asks.

"That I don't know. I have to wait until Princess Twilight gets back so I can have an answer to our problem. I think we should head home for the day. We had a rough day," Sunset says.

"Just make sure to take care of the hedgehog. I read quite a few of hedgehogs and know the perfect thing for him to eat," Fluttershy says.

"If you say so. Although, I question about the diet that he eats," Sunset says.

Sometime later, it's already night time, and Sunset has driven the hedgehog to her house. She takes the hedgehog in the basket and a few bags full of food into her home, and into her room. She places the bags of food on the table. Then walks upstairs to place the basket on her bed.

Sunset shows a calm smile and rubs his head, "I do hope you wake up soon. I like to get to know you."

Sunset then walks down the stairs that leads to her bed, and decides to call for take out today, and do some homework.

Sometime later, Sunset is still working on her homework assignment and finish writing the last answer to her homework. She then puts her books and papers in her backpack for tomorrow. She then gather the clothes she is going to wear tomorrow and place them on the couch next to her backpack. Finally, she grabs her journal and decides to write to Princess Twilight about what happened today.

Suddenly, she hears the doorbell and walks over. She opens to real the pizza guy.

"Here's your delivery mam'," The pizza guys says.

"Thanks," sunset says.

Sunset takes the pizza, soda, and a another small box,and pay the pizza man, and close the door. Sunset then places her dinner on the table. She then begins to eat it. As she eats, she still wonders about the hedgehog she and others discover today. She still wonders where he come from, and what he is. She also wonders if he has a name.

"I do hope he'll wake up. I only wish there is a way to me to help him," Sunset says to herself.

She stops texting and takes out her journal she uses to talk to Princess Twilight.

As she writes, Sunset says in thought,

"Dear Princess Twilight,

How are things going with the research on the Memory Stone. You're not going to believe what happened. I went to the beach to convince the others about the memory stone. It didn't help that Trixie was trying to make things worse for us. Suddenly, something shot out of the sky and lands in the woods, so I decided to check it out. The others decide to come with me. We found an escape pod with a black and red hedgehog inside, but falls unconscious soon after getting out of the pod. We were able to take care of him, and he's staying with me in my house. I think the hedgehog came from space far from earth. The girls know what needs to be done, so they're going to help me find the stone tomorrow, but have to act like this never happen because the person with the memory stone might suspect something. Write to me if you find anything about the stone, and some advise on taking care of the hedgehog.

Your friend,

Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset then puts the book on the table and continue having her dinner. She only eats two slices of pizza and puts the rest in the fridget for tomorrow.

Late in the night, Sunset is fast asleep in her bed with the hedgehog sleeping in the basket close to her on the bed. Sunset is sleeping peacefully that she is not going to wake up very soon.

In the basket, the black and red hedgehog stirs in the basket, and finally opens his eyes.

He mutters, "Where… where am I?"

He hedgehog feels so weak and tired. He slowly turns his head to see Sunset Shimmer sleeping in her bed.

"That girl… who is she? And why…. Does she feel so… familiar?" The hedgehog asks himself.

He then falls asleep and continues to for the rest rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 3: Meet Shadow the Mysterious Hedgehog

The next day, Canterlot City are beginning to wake up from their sleep. In her bedroom, Sunset is still sleeping peacefully, until her alarm goes off. Sunset grumbles in her sleep as she hears her alarm clock going off making a loud ringing noise. Soon, Sunset begins to open her eyes. Her vision is a little blurry and her eyes are half open, but notices something on her. When her vision is clear, she sees the black and red hedgehog looking eye contact on her.

Sunset screams as she scoots back. She shivers as she has her hands at the wall staring at the hedgehog. She constantly taking deep breaths in fright. The black and red hedgehog continues to stare at her with a frown on his face.

Sunset manages to calm herself down, and says to the hedgehog, "Don't scare me like that. I almost have a heart attack."

The hedgehog continues to stare at her without saying a word. Sunset calms herself down more and sits down on the bed with her hands off the wall. She wonders why he is staring and not saying a word.

Sunset calmly says, "Hello, my name is Sunset Shimmer… what's your name?"

The hedgehog doesn't say word.

Sunset asks, "Um, where are you from?"

Again, the hedgehog doesn't say a word. Sunset sighs as she can see the hedgehog is not willing to speak to her or doesn't understand what she's saying.

Sunset turns her head, and says, "Well, um, are you hungry? You haven't eaten since yesterday. You can come down in you want."

Sunset gets up from her bead and walk down the stairs leading from her bed to the floor. When she begins to walk to the kitchen, she stops to see the hedgehog is already down. Sunset franticly lookup the floor to her bed and down at the hedgehog.

"How did you get down here so fast?" Sunset asks.

The hedgehog continues to remain silent.

Sunset shows a calm smile, "I'm guessing you're hungry. I'll fix you something to eat. You can sit on the table over there."

She points to the table and the hedgehog look to see the table with four chairs. He simply walks to the table and take a seat.

"Well at least he understands what I'm saying," Sunset says in thought.

Sunset goes in the kitchen to fix herself and the hedgehog something to eat. The hedgehog looks around to see the room. To him, it's very unfamiliar, so does the girl who has been sleeping with him.

Sunset walks out of the kitchen and sets two large bowls of various fruits on the table. She also places a jar of honey, sugar, a bowl of yogurt, and some nuts.

"Here you. I don't know what you like, but a friend of mine said that you hedgehogs like fruits, so I made fruit salad for breakfast," Sunset says.

She sits on the chair opposite of the hedgehog and begins to eat her breakfast. The hedgehog look at Sunset while she eats her breakfast. She also put a little honey in her bowl. He picks up the fork and begins to eat the food. He thinks it's good and eats more. Sunset smiles, and glad to see him eating something.

Sunset asks, "Would you like some honey too?"

The hedgehog shake his head in reply. Sunset then continues to eat her breakfast. The hedgehog feels strange. He feels something like this happen before, and makes him a little happy.

After having breakfast, Sunset washes the dishes and goes in the restroom to get herself ready. The hedgehog waits sitting on the couch until Sunset can come out.

The hedgehog says in his thought, feeling confused, "Why do I feel this way? What is this place? Who is that girl? And… who am I? Shadow? Shadow? Is that my name?

He then hears the door opening and turn his head to see Sunset coming out wearing her clothes for the day. Sunset grabs her backpack and sits next to the hegehog.

"How are you feeling?" Sunset asks.

The hedgehog continues to remain silent.

Sunset feels concern, "I know you might not trust me at first, but I really want to help. If you don't feel like talking, I'll wait until you are ready. I just really want to help you after that crash you were in. I have to get to school, so I need you to stay here until I get home."

Sunset begin to get up, and head to the door.

She then hears someone saying, "Shadow."

Sunset quickly turns around, "What?"

The hedgehog manages to say, "Shadow. My name is Shadow."

"Shadow. That's a nice name. I think it suits you," Sunset says with a smile.

The hedgehog Shadow say, "I'm afraid that is all I can remember."

"Really? That's all you remember?" Sunset asks.

"Yes," Shadow answers.

Sunset says in thought, "He must have lost his memories during the crash."

"Well I'm sure you'll get your memory back in time. Anyway, I need to get to school," Sunset says.

"Mind if I join you?," Shadow asks.

"I don't know. A talking hedgehog is not something people see everyday. You can get hurt or in trouble," Sunset says.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself. Besides, you look like you can use some help with something," Shadow says.

"How you know that?" Sunset asks.

"Call it a hunch. Now, what's wrong?" Shadow replies.

Sunset sighs and admits, "Alright. I found out my friends memories were erased because of a magical object called the Memory Stone. I suspect it's someone at school who is behind this. That's right, I need to get to school, mostly because I need to find the stone and I don't want to be late. You understand?"

"Yes. I'll help you get to school," Shadow says.

Confused, Sunset asks, "How?"

"You'll see when we get outside," Shadow answers.

After leaving the house and locking the door. Sunset is standing in front of Shadow with curiosity. She wonders how Shadow is going to get her to school.

"The door is locked, so how are you going to get me a school?" Sunset asks.

"Which way to the campus?" Shadow asks.

"It's that way," Sunset answers, pointing the way.

"I don't fully remember, but…" Shadow says

He the grabs Sunset and holds her bridal style. Sunset is soon stunned by this. What's more, how can Shadow hold her, she's bigger than he is

"I remember I used I help someone get around like this at times. Better hang on," Shadow says.

Sunset quickly wraps her arms around his neck, and Shadow begins to skate on the sidewalk with his shoes that has a hovering device on the bottom.

Sunset is astonished by this. Shadow is strong and fast. She has never seen a creature does anything like this before. She knows that he is no ordinary hedgehog , but wonders who he really is.

In Canterlot High School, all the students are walking in as the main hall. Some are getting thing from their locker and are heading to class. Suddenly something burst open and two objects zoom past them. People yelp and scream to see a strange object zooming pad them.

At her locker, Trixie is opening her locker and putting something away. Suddenly the object stops causing Trixie to yelp. She look to see Sunset being hold by Shadow.

Sunset turns to Shadow, "Woah! That was really fast."

"It was," Shadow says.

He then helps Sunset back on her feet. The two notice the strange looks the students are giving them.

"Thanks," Sunset says.

"You're welcome," Shadow answers.

Sunset smiles at the hedgehog. Shadow shows a small smile on his face and then goes back to his original expression.

Suddenly they hear a girl saying, "Who is this Sunset, your new pet or minion?"

Sunset and Shado turn their heads to see Trixie Lulamoon.

Sunset sternly answers, "He is not my pet, Trixie. He's… my friend."

"You're friends with that?" Trixie asks.

"Yes," Sunset answers.

Trixie brushes it off, "Whatever? And where did he go?"

Sunset looks around to notice Shadow is gone. She then hears rattling sounds and leans to see Shadow looking into Trixie's locker.

"Uh Shadow, what are you doing?" Sunset asks.

Trixie turns around, and gasps, "Hey! What are you doing in my locker?"

"Finding the stone," Shadow answers.

"What stone?" Trixie asks.

"The Memory Stone, the one that is used to erase the memories of my friends and turn almost them against me like everyone in the entire school. He's looking to see if you have it. And I think you have it," Sunset sternly answers.

"A stone that can make everyone forget all the bad tricks I've done," Trixie says, and gasps in amazement.

But Trixie says, "But this is no trick. Your punny rock pales in comparison to the Great and powerful Trixie!"

Shadow walks over holding a rolled up paper, "The stone is not in her locker or her backpack. She's clean. Though I did found this in there."

"That's mine!" Trixie yells snatching it from him.

"What is it?" Sunset asks.

Trixie unrolls it to reveal herself with magic items like a hat, wand, and cards. There is an interesting background.

Trixie announces, "Behold! Canterlot High School's Greatest most Powerfulest Student! If a seven scale mock-up doesn't convince you, I don't know what will."

Sunset and Shadow look at Trixie with straight faces.

"She has no idea about the Memory Stone, does she?" Shadow asks.

"No. She doesn't. She can be a bit of a blow hard... alot," Sunset sighs. She leans against the wall and sits on the ground. Shadow sits down next to her.

"Did someone really erase everybody's memories of you?" Trixie asks.

Sunset nods her head.

Trixie sits next to her, "And even though we know you're the biggest meanie. You're saying you're not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asks.

Sunset sighs, "It's complicated, Shadow. I wasn't always the nice you met. I used to be so rotten to everyone in Canterlot High. But after someone helped me realize the error of my ways I changed for the better."

"So you have this idea who you're supposed to be, but no one at school sees you that way. Is that it?" Trixie asks.

Sunset nods her head.

"Trust me, I get it," Trixie says.

"Sounds like someone is refusing to let that go, and is wanting everyone to see the old you and not the new you?" Shadow asks.

Sunset nods her head.

Shadow sighs, "At least you remember who you are. For me, I can't remember who I was."

"You can't remember other than your name?" Trixie asks.

"Yes. He was actually the one I saw that crashed in the woods. I think he lost his memories during the crash," Sunset says.

"I see," Trixie replies.

She gets up, and says, "Let me help you find the stone and I can help your friend recover his memory."

"What's in it for you?" Sunset asks.

Trixie turns her eyes to the poster hanging on the wall.

Sunset realizes, "No way! Absolutely not!"

"Fine then. If you want to be known as the biggest meanie in canterlot High, be my guess," Trixie remarks.

Sunset looks at the poster and knows that Trixie might be the only one who can help her besides Shadow. She knows that the choices are very slim right about now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Shadow's Solo Investigation

In the school cafeteria, everyone are having something their lunch, hanging out with friends, and have kinds of fun. Sitting at one table is Twilight and the girls having lunch together. Sitting at the table next to them is Shadow. Sunset walks over with two trays. He places one right by Shadow, while Sunset sits on the other side.

Trixie walks over with her tray, and says, "A cafeteria full of suspects, two detectives, a hedgehog, and only one Memory Stone. Seems impossible, but so does pulling a rabbit out of a hat, and I do that all the time."

"How about we start discussing about who to ask about the stone?" Shadow calmly asks.

Trixie looks at Shadow, "Not that I'm complaining Sunset, but why is Shadow at school and not at your home."

"He wanted to come, and he wanted to help," Sunset answers.

"That's understandable, but why can't he do it where no one can see him, or have a disguise?" Trixie asks.

"I don't think he's the type to want to wear a disguise," Sunset says.

Trixie and Sunset look to see Shadow eating and still having the same firm look on his face.

"Doesn't that hedgehog even smile?" Trixie whispers.

Sunset shrugs her shoulders.

Trixie brings out her notebook, and says, "Let's talk motive. Who here hates you enough to erase everyone's good memories of you?"

"If you go back far enough…" Sunset says as she looks at the cafeteria.

She notices one of the students look at her and turn their head away

"Everyone," sunset answers with a sigh.

Trixie writes her notebook, "Known enemies: all."

Sunset rolls her eyes in reply.

In the nurse's office, Red Hart is giving Bulk Biceps a check up. She puts the thermometer in his mouth to check his temperature. Just then, Trixie slams the door open and she along with Sunset and Shadow walk in the room.

"G-G-Good afternoon, ladies. Y-You feeling okay?" Red Heart asks.

"That depends on how well you answer my questions. Has anyone come in complaining of memory problems in the last few weeks?" Trixie interegates.

"Not that I can recall…" Red Heart answers.

"You can't recall?" Trixie questions.

She gasps, and says to Sunset, "We're too late!"

Shadow shakes his head in reply.

Sunset, Shadow, and Trixie head into the library to question the students. While Sunset and Trixie are doing that, Shadow decides to walk around.

Shadow walks down the aisle as he says in thought, "I never seen so many different books before. But then, why do I feel like I have and… with someone by my side."

Shadow then takes out a book and see the picture of the planet on it. Shadow decides to open it and begins to read it. Shadow becomes interested in the book. The book is about how the earth becomes to form over the years with deserts, lakes, forest, cities.

Soon Shadow begins to read more books about the planet, the history, the culture, and everything this world has. He then starts to feel strange.

"What is this feeling I'm having. I feel as it I've done this before, but I don't remember," Shadow says to himself.

Shadow then puts the book back on the shelf. Sunset walks into the hall to see Shadow.

"There you are, I was looking for you," Sunset says.

"Sorry, but I just want to look around a little," Shadow answers.

Sunset looks to see some of the books on the floor. She suspect Shadow has been reading them.

Sunset asks,"Is there a book you wanna check out? I ca check it out for you."

Shadow takes one of the books from the floor, and hands it to Sunset. Sunset shows a calm smile on her face.

After checking the book out of the library, Sunset, Trixie, and Shadow run into a girl name Maud Pie. Sunset then shows Maud the picture of the Memory Stone.

"Is there anything you can tell us about it? Anything at all?" Sunset asks.

"I can't tell much from a drawing," Maud answers.

Then Maud gives Sunset the picture.

"Okay," Sunset sadly replies.

But before Sunset can leave, Maud says, "Only that it's felsic-intrusive igneous, granular in texture, most likely arranged in an equigranular matrix, with scattered biotite mica and amphibole, at least sixty-five percent alkali feldspar by volume, with a melting point of twelve-fifty centigrade, plus or minus ten degrees. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

Confused by this Trixie and Sunset slowly walk away from Maud. sunset decides to follow them. By the time Maud is finish talking, they're already gone.

In one of the classrooms, Trixie is sitting on the desk feeling stumped. Sunset and Shadow are looking out the window.

"Okay, so it seems that we have come into dead ends, but it can't get any worse," Trixie says, slightly defeated.

Sunset and Shadow look out the window to see the front yard of the school. Sunset is saddened to see Twilight and the girls are having fun without here. She then looks down at Shadow to notice a strange look in his eyes, even though he has a frown on his face.

Sunset asks, "Shadow, are you feeling okay?"

Shadow doesn't say a single word to her. Instead he looks at his and Sunset's reflection from the window. Suddenly, Sunset's reflection has changed to a different girl with blond hair, and wearing blue colored clothes.

Suddenly, he remembers staring at the window looking at a planet from a space station.

The girl walks to him, and asks, "Are you going to stare out that window all day, Shadow?"

The girl walks to Shadow with a smile. He turns his head to see her, but turns to the window to see the planet.

Shadow says, "I've seen photograph from down on the surface, but I wonder what it's like to be there. What is it like to see the sky above your head. I'd like to visit there and find out."

"Me too," The girl answers.

"Maybe I can find some answers down there. Professor Robotnik's said that I'm here to do something important, but he never told me what that means. But something tells me, that it's connected with that planet," Shadow says.

Shadow and the girl continue to stare out the window to see the planet. He continues to look out to see the girl's image changes back to Sunset's. Sunset continues to look at Shadow.

"Shadow, are you… remembering something just now?" Sunset asks herself in thought.

Shadow walks away from the window and head to the door

He turns his head, and asks, "Sunset, mind if I continue my investigation on my own."

"Um sure, don't be out too long," Sunset answers.

Shadow nods his head, and leaves through the doors.

Trixie turns to Sunset, "That Shadow doesn't smile so much. You sure have a strange hedgehog, don't you."

"Maybe so, but he seems nice. But… I think he is starting to regain his memory," Sunset says.

Shadow walks down the hall on his own and can see the halls is empty. As he walks down the hall, the scenery changes to a different hallway. One side has a wide window with reinforced glass, while the other side has machines.

Shadow says to himself, "What are these strange images I'm seeing?" Who is this Maria I've been seeing? I felt that she is important somehow?"

Shadow continues to walk down the hall as he is deep in thought. Suddenly, he looks ahead to see the six girls from earlier. Walking towards the hedgehog is Twilight and her friends. The group of girls are talking to each other as they walk down the hall. They stop to see the hedgehog staring in front of them.

"Hello," Fluttershy says.

"Hello," Shadow replies.

The girls remain silent as the hedgehog stares at them.

Twilight steps forward, and kneels down towards him with a calm smile.

"Hello, it's very nice. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" Twilight says.

"Shadow," The hedgehog answers.

"It's nice to meet you. These are my friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie," Twilight says.

"Hello," The girls reply.

"So whatcha doin'?" Applejack asks.

"Getting some air," Shadow answers.

Fluttershy says, "We're glad that you're feeling better. We didn't have time to talk, we've been busy."

"Where's Sunset? I thought she was with you," Rarity asks.

"She was, but I've decided to have some time alone," Shadow answers.

"Why?" Rainbow asks.

"I don't know, I've been feeling a bit strange. Ever since, I met Sunset, I felt like I have met someone like her before. She's been so kind to me, and it reminds me of someone else," Shadow answers.

The girls look at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"You mean, you lost your memory?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yes. I've been getting images in my head and they feel so familiar yo but. But I can't seem the remember," Shadow says.

"Sounds to me that bein' with Sunset is startin' to help you remember," Applejack says.

"Seems like it. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to continue my walk," Shadow says.

He then walks past the girls and continues to go on his walk. The girls turn their heads looking at him with confused looks on their faces.

"You know, that hedgehog didn't even smile when he way us," Pinkie says.

"Is that the only thing you can say, Pinkie?" Rainbow asks.

"Maybe," Pinkie answers with glee.

Shadow then finds himself in the main hall and looks at the trophies and other items from a glass display.

"Hmm, I wonder what these are?" Shadow asks himself.

Shadow continues to walk along the side and decides to walk down the halls. He comes to realize that he has been walking for a while now, and wonder where Sunset could be at. As he walks down the hall, he notices a girl walking down the wall.

She has light green skin, dark green hair, tanalo color eyes, She is wearing a brown color striped shirt, jeans, and gray color shoes. She seems to be clutching her green backpack pretty tight and is holding a worried look on her face.

Shadow walks to see her walking by with concern. The girls sighs and continues to walk down the hall like nothing happens.

Shadow looks at the girl with a suspicious expression on his face, "That girl, seems to be nervous. I wonder if she's hiding something."

Suddenly he begins to poofing sounds. Curious, Shadow hurries over to see what the sound is. He looks down the hall to see Trixie has appears in front of the door. Then throws a smoke bomb to the ground, and Sunset appears while Trixie disappears.

He then hears Sunset says, "I owe you one Trixie, I will never forget this."

She then runs down the hall to where Shadow is. She comes to a halt to see him.

"There you are Shadow, I was hoping you find us eventually," Sunset says.

"Glad to see you, is something wrong?" Shadow asks.

"Shadow, have you seen a girl with green hair and green hair come by?" Sunset asks frantically.

Shadow nods his head, "I did. I just saw her not long ago. She look pretty nervous, and is clutching her backpack."

"Then she's still here. Listen Shadow, the girl name is Wallflower Blush, and she's responsible for everyone's memories being erased," Sunset says.

"Why would she want to do that?" Shadow asks.

"She's upset at me. Even though, I stopped being mean to her, I haven't been acting nice to her and I never hurt her. She's also upset that she is also treated like she was invisible to the students at the school, including me and my friends. Wallflower erased everyone's memories because she wants to get back at me by erasing my friends good memories of me. She think I fooled everyone into thinking I'm nice and wants everyone to see me as the biggest meanie at school. What's more, if I don't destroy the stone by sundown, all the memories will be gone forever," Sunset says.

Shadow grabs Sunset by the hand, "Then we better hurry. I know which way she is heading."

"And I know where's going," Sunset adds.

"Then let's go," shadow says.

Soon the two are hurrying down the halls together to find Wallflower Blush. Shadow begins to feel that what he and Sunset are doing now, feels like something like this has happened before.

Shadow then remember himself and the blond hair girl from before are holding each other's hand as they run away.

"What's going on. Why does it feel like it happened before? Whatever it is, I can't think about it right now. I need to help Sunset stop that girl before those memories are erased forever," Shadow says in thought.

He and Sunset continue to run down the hall to find Wallflower and destroy the memory stone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: All Memories Restored

Out at the back of the school, Wallflower is making her way to her garden in the woods close by. Sitting by and in the trunk of the truck, Twilight and the rest of the Main Six are talking among themselves. Manages to make their way to the back, Sunset and Shadow look around to find the one responsible for the memory erasing.

"Wallflower?" Sunset calls out.

Shadow and Sunset run across the parking lot together. Twilight and the others look to see Shadow and Sunset running towards each other. Then they stop beside the five girls.

Shadow whispers, "You go talk to her, I'll let those girls know what's going on."

Sunset nods her head. Shadow let's go and head towards the girl.

Twilight asks, "Shadow, what's going on?"

"Just listen to the conversation," Shadow simply answers.

Twilight and the others decide to wait and see what happen. Sunset continues to go after Wallflower.

"Wallflower, stop!" Sunset cries out.

Wallflower turns around looking surprised, "You remember my name?"

"I remember everything! The Memory Stone, how I acted, all of it!" Sunset says.

"What?! How?! I erased the whole afternoon!" Wallflower asks in shock.

The girls become shocked to hear the conversation. They remember what Sunset says about the stone, but never expect to see who is responsible for this. Shadow stays by them in case something happens. Wallflower blushes a little.

Sunset decides to try and reason with Wallflower, Listen. I used to be just like you. Sure, I was popular, but I was lonely."

You're nothing like me, and I'm not lonely, because I have... plants!" Wallflower angrily says.

But realizing her mistake, she quietly says, "That sounded less lonely in my head."

"I'm sorry, Wallflower," Sunset says.

But Wallflower refuses to listen, "No, you're not. You're just trying to look good in front of your friends! And it's working! Gah! How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters?! I hate you!"

Realizing her confession, Wallflower quickly covers her mouth. Everyone becomes shocked to hear what she says. Even Sunset gasps in shock.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson by erasing your friends' good memories of you. But obviously that didn't work." Wallflower angrily says as she takes off her backpack. She then digs into her bag and brings out the stone.

Taking out the stone, Wallflower wonders, "But what if I erased all their memories of high school?"

This statement shocked everyone, especially Sunset

"Wallflower, you have to stop! I don't know what happened when Sunset is this biggies meanie in the school, but what you're doing it's not fair to her after trying so hard to changing for the better! It's not fair to everyone because you got them involved! Don't do something that you're going to regret!" Shadow angrily says.

Sunset says, "He's right, you can't do that! You'd be stealing their memories of each other!"

But Wallflower doesn't listen, "They'll think of each other the way you think of me! Which is not at all!"

Wallflower then uses the stone's power to erase Shadow and the girl's memories.

"Nooo!" Sunset screams as she shed tears, and hurries to save them.

She gets in front of the magic and is zap instead of them.

The girls gasp in shock

Shadow screams, "Sunset!"

Struggling to sit up, Sunset says, "I've ruined their friendship once before. I'd rather give up my own memories than let it happen again!"

The girls and Shadow are stunned in shock to see Sunset has taken the hit. Soon the magic absorbed into her head, and streams of her memories are beginning to leave from Sunset's head and into the stone. Sunset grunts in pain, and scream each of her friend's memories that are coming out.

Shadow screams, "No! Wallflower, stop this! You're erasing Sunset's memories!"

But Wallflower doesn't seems to listen or notice. The memory stone contiues to suck in Sunset's memories.

Shadows calls out, "Wallflower, you're making a terrible mistake! You of all people probably still feel hurt from what Sunset did in the past! And yet for some reason, you have the right to hurt Sunset and everyone just for them to see what you see in Sunset! How does that make you different from the 'meanie' you claimed she is?!"

Sunset struggles she she turns her head, "Shadow."

"I may not know what happened in the past, but I met the Sunset Shimmer that she is now! She cared about her friends so much that she decides to go to great lengths to save their memories! She even sacrifice her own memories for them! If this is the Sunset you think she is, then she wouldn't have sacrifice herself to save their friendship of each other," Shadow says.

Sunset smiles even though she is struggling with her memories being removed.

She reaches her hand out, and says, "Shadow… thank you… promise me that… you'll still be my friend and be… friends with mine."

Seeing and hear what Sunset says, causes Shadow to gasp in shock. The strongest memories pops into his mine. The little girl.

The girl says with a smile even though she is on the ground, "Shadow please promise me… that you'll help people… and be friends with them."

"Maria!" Shadow's voice screams.

I'm sure you'll be very happy there Shadow. I only wish that I could come along with you. The world looks so beautiful from up here in space, but my grandfather says that the people who lived there have to face many problems. That's why you were created to help those people and to be their friend," the little girl, Mara says, showing a smile on her face.

Just then, everything that has happen in Shadow's mind begins to flow back to him. Him being created, becoming friends with the blond girl that is the most important person in his life. And how the two come to an awful separation from each other when he escaped through a pod and the girl is shot with a gun. Finally, how the meteor hits the pod and causes his to become out cold, unaware that the pod is leaving the planet to this one.

He then watches Sunset as she loses one last memory. This one is a black screen with Shadow's picture on it. Once that pulled out, Sunset falls forward and is about to collapse, but Shadow catches her. Shadow frowns, and yet, has tears coming down his face. Shadow memories has returned, but it cost a memories of a friend. Now that he remember, he knows that he lost two dear friends. The girls and Wallflower are feeling sadness, concern, and shame for Shadow and Sunset.

Sunset manages to sit up, but gasps in shock.

She looks around and scaredly asks, "This isn't Canterlot. Where am I? Princess Celestia?"

The girls are stunned to see that Sunset's memories have been fully erased of everything in her high school yeard. Wallflower is the most shocked to see this. This isn't what she wants at all

"What's happened to me?" sunset asks herself looking at her hands.

She says in fright, "Somepony, help me!"

Shadow steps forward, causing Sunset to look up, and asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. Your… friend," Shadow answers.

Sunset is surprised to see the hedgehog and what he has said. Shadow then gives Sunset a hug. Sunset doesn't react at first, but she then gives Shadow a hug back. Twilight steps forward to be in front of them. Sunset lets go of the embrace and look up to see Twilight.

Sunset asks, "Who are you?"

"We're your friends, just like Shadow" Twilight answers

Applejack comes forward, and says, "We may not remember you…"

"But after seeing what you did…" Pinkie says.

Then Rarity says, "...the sacrifice you made for us…"

"...we'd be proud to call you…" Fluttershy happily says.

Then the six girls say together, "...our friend!"

Each girl put their hands on Sunset's shoulders to show their friendship to her. Suddenly, Sunset's necklace begins to glow, causing Wallflower to gasp in shock. Sunset, Twilight, and the girls' necklaces begin to glow, and their emblems appears on their cheek. Soon, Twilight, Sunset, and the girls begin to pony up and transform with new clothes. The bond of their friendship, even after their memories are gone is strong within the necklace is able to make all this possible.

Shadow is shocked and yet astonished to see Sunset and the girls transform and are floating in the air with sparkles surrounding them

Wallflower! You have magic you do not understand! But it is nothing compared to the Magic of…" Twilight says.

But Pinkie interrupts, "Yeah, yeah, we get it."

Then Pinkie screams, "Light her up, ladies!"

All seven girls hold hands, and use the power of their friendship to create a powerful beam of magic that hit the memory stone Wallflower is holding. Soon it shatters to pieces, and the blast causes Wallflower to fall to the ground. Soon, Shadow and Wallflower are watching all the stolen memories go back to where they belong. After the memories have return, Sunset and the girls land on the ground, feeling a little hurt from the having their memories restored.

Sunset feels her head hurting a bit, but turns around to see Twilight and the others,

She calmly asks with a smile, Twilight... Sparkle?"

Twilight smiles back in excitement, "Sunset Shimmer!"

Sunset and Twilight pull each other to a hug. The others join in as well.

Twilight says, "We're so sorry about what happened yesterday?

"I'm just glad to have you all back," Sunset says.

Sunset looks down to see Shadow staring at her.

Sunset smiles, and says, "And I couldn't have done it without you, Shadow."

Sunset then gives Shadow a hug. She then looks to see Wallflower on the floor. Sunset lets go and walk over to the girl. Wallflower rubs her head and look back to see Sunset.

She turns back, and says in remorse, "I'm so ashamed. When I first found the Memory Stone, I only erased little things – awkward hellos, saying the wrong thing, literally any public speaking…"

Twilight walks over, and says, "I've had plenty of awkward moments I wish I could erase, too."

"But it's no excuse. I was so used to erasing memories that I got completely carried away. I'm sorry for everything," Wallflower guiltily says.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I may have stopped being mean, but a Great and Powerful friend helped me realize I still wasn't very nice to you. Everyone matters, Wallflower. No matter how insignificant or invisible they feel," Sunset says.

Sunset reaches out to Wallflower for her to accept her friendship. Wallflower blushes with a smile, and takes Sunset's hand. Sunset then pulls Wallflower to a hug. The two girls let go of their embrace.

Wallflower blushes, and says, "You know, I guess I learned about friendship from you and your hedgehog friend."

"Yeah," Sunset says.

She then look down to see Shadow staring at the two, but something doesn't seem right.

"Sunset, I… I remember everything now," Shadow says.

Sunset and the others look surprised to hear what Shadow says about his memories, and decide to hear the whole story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Keep the Old and Invite the New

The girls and Shadow gather in the room where the yearbook is being made. They also manage to get Trixie out of the room as well. Since Trixie has been with Shadow and Sunset, the hedgehog thinks it's she should hear the story as well.

The girls sit on the floor while Shadow is sitting next to Sunset. Everyone gather in a circle and Pinkie has bring them food along with a large bowl of popcorn.

"So Shadow, you told us that you were able to remember who you are? And I suspect you might know how you got here?" Sunset asks.

Shadow nods his head.

"Think you can tell us. Maybe there's a way for us to help you," Twilight says.

"I doubt there's anything you can do to help me," Shadow says.

Pinkie says, "You never know unless you tell us. Now that we got some food and popcorn, you can tell us the story."

"I'm not going to question on how you got that many food," Trixie says.

"Can I have some?" Wallflower asks.

"Sure," Pinkie answers, presenting the bowl of popcorn.

Wallflower takes some in her hand and starts eating the popcorn.

Pinkie says, "Okay, go."

Shadow sighs, "Look, what I'm about to tell you it must be kept to yourselves and you must not tell a soul."

"Promise," The girls answer.

"Well, it all started when I was born, more like created in a space station called Space Colony ARK. I was created by a scientist named Gerald Robotnik," Shadow says.

Twilight shockley asks, "What?! You were… created?! But… it's impossible to create life! And you were created in a space station?!"

"I'm the living proof of it. And yes, I was created by in a space station," Shadow answers.

"That is amazing! I have so many questions! What's it like?! Did you see so many stars and planets from up there?! Maybe even a comet or a meteor shower?! Have you..." Twilight begins to ask.

But Rainbow covers her mouth, "Geeze Twilight, you started to sound like Pinkie with your jabbering. Let Shadow continue."

Twilight nod her head with her mouth covered. Then Rainbow removes her mouth.

Sunset turns to Shadow, and says, "Continue."

"Yes. During my life in ARK, I had to go through all kinds of experiments, check up, and a lot of training. Professor Robotnik told me what I was created to help people. I was also created for many cures to illnesses, including NIDS," Shadow says.

"NIDS? What does that mean?" Applejack asks.

"It mean Neuro-Immuno-Deficiency-Syndrome. It's a very rare, incurable and potentially fatal disease." Sunset answers.

"I remember reading about it too. Not many people can get it, but it's a disease a person could have for the rest of their life, and can also end a person's life," Twilight says.

"That's right," Shadow says.

Pinkie says, "That doesn't sound fun that you have to get check up and train, don't you have any friends."

"Only one," Shadow answers.

"Really? You don't seem to act like the social type," Trixie says.

Rarity slightly punches Trixie on the right shoulders.

"Ow!" Trixie reacts in pain, holding her shoulder.

"Continue," Rarity calmly says.

"So who is this friend? Is she nice?" Fluttershy asks.

"She is nice, more than you think. Her name is Maria Robotnik, she's the granddaughter of Gerald Robotnik," Shadow says.

"Really? I wonder if that makes you and Maria siblings?" Sunset asks.

"Not really, thought she thought of me as a brother," Shadow asks.

"Aww!" The girl happily replies.

Applejack asks, "Sounds to me that the two of are really close."

"Yes we are. She and I lived there practically our entire life. Maria was sick with NIDS and was at the point that she couldn't live on earth anymore, so she was brought to the ARK to live up there," Shadow says.

Fluttershy sadly says, "That must have been awful for her. What about her family?"

"They all remain on earth while Maria and Professor Robotnik remain up there in the colony. Maria and I would look down on the planet almost everyday, and had a lot of fun and made a lot of memories together. I never got to see the planet and I wanted to go down there as much as Maria does. When I'm finalized and stable enough, I would have helped cure Maria and we both could go to the planet together," Shadow says.

"But since you're down here it means that you did cure her," Pinkie says.

Shadow looks down to the floor and shakes his head in reply.

"Did something happen?" Wallflower asks.

"Maria never got the chance to see the planet," Shadow answers.

"She never did?" Twilight asks.

"Maria… she died in Space Colony ARK…" shadow answers.

He turns his anger in resentment. No. She was murdered."

The girls gasps in shock.

"Murdered?!" Sunset asks in shock.

"She was murdered?!" Wallflower adds in disbelief.

Shadow grits his teeth in anger, "She was."

"Shadow, darling, what happened? I know that you don't want to tell us, but maybe we can help you. If you don't feel like telling us, then we'll be alright with it," Rarity asks.

Shadow doesn't say a single word. The girls can tell that Shadow is not looking happy. In face, he seems angry and in a way, devastated.

"I'll tell you. A police force called G.U.N came to the ARK to seize everyone on it. Robotnik told me that the leaders of the planet feared that he would use me to conquer the world," Shadow says.

"Why would they think that?" Rainbow asks.

"Because I was created to be the Ultimate Life Form with incredible powers. Gerald distracted them while Maria and escape to get to the escape pod. We were able to get there, but knew that G.U.N will be there soon. I wanted Maria to get in because they were after me, not her. But Maria pushed me in the pod and locked me in. One of the soldiers came in with the gone, wanting her to let go, but Maria refused. She pulls the switch anyway, and he…" Shadow explains.

He then angrily shouts the last info, "He shot her down!"

Then Shadow slams his fist to the ground, The girls are shocked to see this and can see the sadness and anger in Maria's eyes.

"The next moment, Maria was laying on the ground helpless due to the shot. In the final moment of her life, she begged me to help people in be friends with them. She told me that the reason I was created to help the people of that planet, and be their friend. Then the escape pod launches me out of the colony. Suddenly a meteor hit the pod and I feel unconscious, and the next moment I ended up here. Shadow says in anger.

The girls begin to get water in their eyes to hear the rest of the story.

"Shadow… I'm sorry. I didn't know you went through something awful," sunset says.

Shadow manages to calm down, a little, and says, "Of course you didn't because you were there when it happen. You didn't see your friend being shot down right in front of you, and couldn't do anything about it. Maria was my only friend, but the leaders of that planet sent soldiers to take her away from me! I tried to save her, but there were too many to stop. I never saw poor Maria again. Maria was never a threat to anyone. All she wanted was to see the planet, but she never had the chance."

"How does she expect me to fulfil her promise after what they did to her?!" Shadow adds.

The girls begin to have tears coming out of their eyes, and Shadow still holding a frown is starting to shed tears as well.

Sunset comes over, and hugs Shadow, "Shadow… Shadow… I'm so sorry!"

Twilight and the others begin to shed tears, even Rainbow is starting to cry. Just then, Shadow hugs Sunset pretty tight, catching Sunset's attention. Sunset looks at Shadow face to face.

"You're still upset with them, aren't you?" Sunset asks.

"I am. I don't know if I could ever forgive them for what they did," Shadow answers.

"I know what it's like. I did a lot of things I regret and I have trouble forgiving myself for all the bad things I did, but I eventually did," Sunset says.

"We all forgave Sunset, and giving her another chance worked better for her and everyone else," Applejack says.

"Yeah. You forgive me for the trouble I caused," Wallflower adds.

"Yeah. I guess so. Honestly, earlier, I was about to get really upset with you," Shadow says.

"Why?" Wallflower asks.

Shadow sighs, "For erasing Sunset's memoires. And honestly, what happened was actually the trigger."

"Wait! You mean when Wallflower zapped Sunset and not us is how you got your memory back?!" Pinkie asks in shock.

"It was more than that. After Wallflower was going to use the stone in up and Sunset takes the hit. It… it reminded me the day Maria was taking from me. When Sunset wanted me to promise to be her friends after her memories erased and to be friends with the girls, well… that what really brought my memory back. It reminds me of the promise Maria and I made to each after being shot," Shadow says.

Realizing this, Wallflower says in remorse, "Oh no, the only reason you remember because I took Sunset's memories. I'm so sorry Shadow, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well it's not like that was really your fault. You just didn't know," Trixie says.

"She's right, you have no way of knowing it. But, I'm still pretty upset about what happened at the ARK and now," Shadow says.

Sunset lifts Shadow up, and puts him on the table, "Look Shadow, I know that you're upset about what happened in this ARK and at the school, but that's all the past now. You're among friends now. I'm sure that Maria would want you to be happy and make friends. Now you have seven of us."

Trixie says, "Don't forget Wallflower and the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"I guess, but… that doesn't change the fact Maria is gone," Shadow says with a frown.

"No, it won't. I don't know much about Maria, but what I can tell, she seems to be a good person. Sure, she doesn't deserve what happened to her, but Maria wanted you to take this chance. The girls and I can help you. Sure, we might need to do something about you and your quills because a talking hedgehog is not something we see everyday," Sunset says.

"Nether is magical creatures and magic roaming around in the city," Trixie remarks.

"I see what you mean. A hedgehog is not something this place is used to, and what I remember is correct, this isn't the same planet Maria wanted me to go. I end up in a different world entirely," Shadow says.

Sunset hugs Shadow, "And you can still live up to your promise for Maria, and you're happy to stay with me. You'll be happy here. The girls and I will be sure to take care of you and we can find a way for you to hang out with us without attracting too much attention to yourself."

"Yeah. Plus, you look pretty strong. I'm sure my family can get you a job at Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack says.

"A job?" Sunset asks.

"Yep," Applejack says.

"And I can make you a great disguise. I like to make you something that will look good with the shoes and gloves. And something to bring out your wrist bands," Rarity says.

Fluttershy and the others come over.

"And we'll help you too," Fluttershy says.

Shadow looks around to see the girls are willing to help him, even though he is different and a stranger.

Shadow shows a small smile, and says, "Thanks."

""Glad that you decide to give us a chance," Sunset says.

"Yeah… you know Sunset…" Shadow says, feeling a bit embarrassed and turns his head away

"What?" Sunset asks.

"You kind of remind me of Maria in a away," Shadow says.

Sunset blushes, "That's nice of you to think that way."

Sunset presents her hand and says, "Friends."

"Friends, "Shadow replies.

Then the two grab each others hands.

Shadow decides to live with Sunset and her friends of Canterlot City. He may not know how, but he promise to help Sunset and the girls with the magic situation that is going around lately. He knows that this isn't going to be the same without Maria with him, but wants to keep his promise to her. He may have lost one, but ends up gaining seven best friends, especially Sunset. This life in this world and in Canterlot City is only the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue: Visual Contact of a Different Shadow

In a far away planet there is a place called G.U.N Headquarters, where the soldiers protect the planet and the people who are living there. On the top of Guardian Mountain of the headquarter there is a different black and red hedgehog. He is sitting on the mountain on his down.

Lately, he's been getting strange images in his head. He's been having these imagines for some time now. He can remember them and their faces. He sees six girls in a group and each has different color skin, but there is one who really has his attention. A teenage girl with amber color skin, red and yellow hair, and teal color eyes. He feels that girl is somewhat like him, but reminds him of another.

"Who were those girls, and why do I feel like I know them. And that firehaird girl… who is she? Where did she come from? She somehow reminds me of… my lost Maria," The hedgehog says in thought.

"There you are," A voice comes up.

The hedgehog turns his head to see a white bat with black wings walking to him and sitting next to him. She is also holding two canned drinks.

"Thought you would like some, Shadow" The bat says.

"Thanks, Rouge," The hedgehog, Shadow says, and takes one of the cans.

The bat Rouge asks, "So what are you doing way up here?"

"It's nothing," Shadow answers.

"Nothing? You seem to come up here when you're trapped in your own thoughts and you don't feel like sharing it with anyone else," Rouge says.

Shadow sighs.

"Come on Shadow, can you tell me what's bugging you? And I promise, I won't tell Sonic or the others," Rouge says.

Shadow turns to Rouge, "You promise not to tell a soul."

"I promise," Rouge says.

"Fine. I've been having these strange visions lately," Shadow says.

"Like what?" Shadow asks.

"I'm not sure. I've been seeing seven teenage girls. Each of them have different color skins, each with different color hair. And yet, I can sense a special power within them. But there, there is one that really caught my attention," Shadow says.

"Hmm, that does sound strange. Have you met them before? Who is this specific one that has your attention?" Rouge asks.

"No. I never met them before, but I feel like I'm starting to know them. As for this one girl, she has amber color skin, red and yellow hair like fire, and teal eyes almost like the sea. She also has the same power like the others. She somehow reminds me of Maria for some reason. I felt like she is the one I should mostly protect," Shadow says.

Rouge takes in what Shadow is saying, and wonders who he feels he know the girls, and doesn't know who they are himself.

"That sounds a bit strange. You don't know them, and yet you feel like you do. And there's this girl who reminds you of Maria. I wonder what could that be about," Rouge replies.

"I don't really know… the other thing I do know is that the girl's name… was Sunset," Shadow says.

"Sunset. That's a nice name, suits her skin and hair color," Rouge says. Then she takes a sip of her drink.

Then she says, "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. Who knows, you might meet her someday."

"I believe so," Shadow answers.

He then looks up in the shy to see the sun setting.

He asks himself, "Sunset Shimmer… who-who are you?"


End file.
